User talk:SharkGears
Hi, welcome to Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clover page. Before you continue reading on this wiki, as a general spoiler warning, we would like to inform you that here, at 999 Wiki, we assume that you have beaten the game of 999. All articles are written in an unrestricted style under this assumption; and so therefore, if you have beaten the game and have unlocked the full storyline of 999, keep reading! This message is just for you! If not, we ask that you please finish the game first before you join us. We'll wait; we promise! We would absolutely not wish to ruin the critically-acclaimed storyline that is the magic of 999 for you! Alright, so you've beaten the game of 999 then? Excellent. If you're reading this and have beaten the game, then you probably love 999 as much as we do (and know why too). For us, at 999 Wiki, our goal to become the largest and most comprehensive database on all things 999, written by fans, for fans (just like you), that anyone can edit. However, to achieve this ultimate goal, our community needs more and more fans to edit this wiki, and we would love to have you become a part of it. As you can see right now, there is much work to do around here, and we could really use your help. So if you love 999, we hope you enjoy your stay and explore the many things that this wiki has to offer. Manual of style Before you begin doing some serious editing, please refer to the 999 Wiki:Manual of style. This important page sets the standards for editing that you should know and clears up any inconsistency. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 343 GuiltySpark (Talk) 01:21, September 13, 2011 1st class cabin Hey, SharkGears, thanks for contributing heavily towards the 1st class cabin page. Just so you know, your work hasn't gone unnoticed. Don't worry about grammar; other editors will naturally correct them. From looking at your user page, I could tell that we have much in common. [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 14:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome We were all new to wikia at some point, and the best way to get used to the site is to simply play around with its features. Feel free to experiment and see your changes with the "Preview" button. When writing for articles, put whatever you like (within reason, of course). Be bold! Putting uncertain words is far better than not putting any! I'm glad that you agree that this amazing game deserves more recognition. Outside of Japan, this game doesn't have a very strong fan-base. And that's probably one of the reasons why this game was never released to Europe. But I hope to change that. Through this wiki, by completing it, we can attract more visitors to this game. I'm planning on promoting this wiki on several other fan bases as well, but this wiki is still under construction. And I'm hoping that you, or anyone, could help me with that. After all, my goal is to make this the largest and most comprehensive database on the entire internet on 999. The writers left the story hanging at the ending, and I plan to make this a place where fans can gather and discuss theories or their own perspectives. Did you notice the blog on the main page? I heavily encourage you to use it. I know we have the power give this game recognition. For example, did you know, that when I added the poll on to the main page, the number of viewers of this wiki dramatically increased by over 900%? That's the power a single edit can do. [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 22:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) One more thing, to get the job done faster, I'm dividing the work between us. As of now my current playthrough is Door 5 --> Door 7 --> Door 6 ---> Knife Ending. I hope you choose a different path so we can get more done. Unfortunately, there is no reply button. You have to post in the other person's talk page to send them a message. Sure, I'll do the casino. I already have all the sprites ripped and ready to go. I also have the hospital room done too. I try to as much done on weekends due to the busyness of school and stuff. I'm sure you feel the same. Yes, it's possible to rename articles. Just use the rename button found in the drop down menu under the "Edit" button. Then input the new name and leave a stated reason for the renaming. I didn't create that article, but I have just moved the READ and DEAD page. For legal and copyright reasons, please use the "This will be used in a way that qualifies as fair us under US law." selection under Licensing each time you upload a photo. And don't use the "Add a photo button". It's glitchy. Instead, use click the "Customize" button found at the very bottom of the page, search for "Upload multiple photos" and add that to your "My Tools" folder for easy access. Use that tool instead, even if you're uploading only a single image. [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 23:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Shower room Sorry to bother me? Haha, don't be ridiculous. It's my duty as an admin to answer any questions and to help solve any problems you may have. Turns out, it was because your picture was rotated. I'm not sure why that is, because each screen of the DS is naturally longer horizontally, but I've already fixed it by simply taking your image and rotating it back to it's original position. [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 01:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about replacing my pictures. In fact, I'd love it if you would (I was just getting them from printscreens of a playthrough on youtube, so the quality is obviously not too good). In fact, feel free to replace any image you see that was uploaded by me, because it will not be very good and I'd rather not take the time to make it so. And you don't need to apologize about the grammar or style you displayed on writing on the Door 3 article. Even if it needed corrections and I found the style should be changed or fleshed out at some points its still much much easier to do either of those when there is already a base text to work with (and it's not like your text was any horror). And as for cramming in details, it's usually only after you have the full text that you can properly evaluate that. It always takes a few revisions for any piece of text to be really good. Groupoid 23:00, September 25, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid Minigame There is actually a concrete and strict definition of a minigame. A minigame is defined as any activity that makes the screen go black upon starting it, and you can't access the menu or do any other thing unless you quit it. That's basically it. The valves, for some reason, don't do this, so we can't count it as one--though the solution is already in the luminol. However, the keypad does make the screen go black, so it does count as one. As for the solution? It's located somewhere on the Calculator page. ;) [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 00:50, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Image sizes Well, I'm not using the emulator (I'm printscreening a youtube playthrough). Would there be any easy way for me to standardize the size? Other than that I expect/hope someone will replace my images eventually. I'm adding them just to have a proper feel for the page (and they're pretty acceptable provisional content anyway). Thanks for replacing the pictures for Doors 7 & 8. Groupoid 20:18, September 26, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid You're not being rude at all. In fact, it is good to know that someone is paying attention to matching the picture sizes. I possibly would care about that if I could. In fact, I wasn't going to add pictures at first, but without them it's hard to get a sense for the page, especially when they complement the text. So I added them partially in the hope they would be replaced, and that, since I had already chosen the pictures needed for the page that would save the person replacing them the work of deciding what to include. As for me, personally I care more about stuff like the meta structure of the wikia and original stuff like trivia details. But at this point there's not even enough content for it to be possible to bother with that: out of 15 escape rooms only 4 have any significant content so far. So I'm more worried about someone being jarred by the lack of content :p. Groupoid 20:59, September 26, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid Confinement room Sorry this took so long. Your post on my talk page seems to have gotten lost so I wasn't alerted to it. Anyway. alas, it will have to be called "Confinement room", or whatever it's listed as in the game. Remember, the game rules supreme when it comes to nomenclature. It's also so that other users can search it easier. Good luck with that room, take your time. Meanwhile, I'll try to think of a way to present the solution to that dastardly puzzle in the torture room. [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 03:02, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Why the trivia and humorous quotes headers are so huge You probably already know this, but the reason is that we were using only one = sign for them instead of two like for the Layout and Story. Your attempted solution (in the confinement room) of using always two = for all the higher headers (including items) might have some problems, though, since then the individual items will use four =, and the letters with those are barely any bigger than normal text. Maybe a better solution would be also using one = for the Layout and the Story, although that comes at the cost of losing a convenient edit button. Groupoid 22:11, September 28, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid 999 Yeah, you're right, it's the emergency number, a la 911 for America, for us over the pond in Britain. England at the very least, dunno about Scotland or Wales. * I don't think Aksys Games had this in mind because this game was never released to Europe. Tell me, how did you stumble upon 9 hours 9 persons, 9 doors then? [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 21:45, October 5, 2011 (UTC) * Actually... (butting in again... I'm getting nosy...) I'm from Europe too. Ireland, actually, and now that I checked, our emergency number here is also 999 (I really should know this before...). Maybe that's why the game isn't here? Because '999' is already a taken trademark? SharkGears 17:51, October 7, 2011 (UTC) *Sorry for not sigging earlier, missed the four tildes, but yeah. Also, 343 Guilty Spark, I am a regular at GameFAQs, and heard about it while browsing the TWEWY forums. I'll admit, I obtained this in a less than legal manner... "Negative. I have the gun." (Sorry, I don't speak Teddie dance. User:THOMASNATOR)) 10:15, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Save states A while ago I got around to get 999 on Desmune to make it easier to check some stuff for my edits, but having to actually play the game from the ground up would still take longer than I would like to invest. Do you happen to have any save states you could make available? Groupoid 03:05, October 21, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid Re: A screencap Done and done. The new screen-cap of the close-up of the door with a 5 on it in the 3rd class cabin has now been uploaded. You can find it in the slideshow in the 3rd class cabin page or alternatively, just click here. Aye, I've been a bit busy lately with school myself, so I haven't been contributing much; however, I've still been keeping up in monitoring this wiki. [[User:343 GuiltySpark|'343 GuiltySpark']] • Talk Page • 02:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC)